The research continues to concentrate on the social behavior of children during the second year of life but enlarges the scope to include children's interactions with persons other than their mothers, the variety of ways that people respond to them, and how these responses instruct children in the nature of the universe. One study demonstrates that mothers respond to the exploratoy behaviors of their 12-month-old infants. They name objects, describe and demonstrate their properties, and verbalize the childs's activities with the objects. The content of the mothers' verbalizations we find more interesting than the syntax. Another study charts the development of pointing (attracting the attention of others to interesting objects), viewed as a form of sharing, in infants between the ages of 12 and 15 months. A third study records social interchanges between pairs of young siblings in an attempt to evaluate the stimulation the older provides for the younger. A fourth study examines the content and form of speech addressed to newborn infants by hospital personnel; it is clear that even newborns provide a potent stimulus for adult verbal behavior and that they are exposed to the language of their culture from the day of birth. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Rheingold, H. L., and Cook, K. V. The contents of boys' and girls' rooms as an index of parents' behavior. Child Development, 1975, 46, 459-463. Rheingold, H. L., and Eckerman, C. O. Some proposals for unifying the study of social development. In M. Lewis and L. Rosenblum (Eds.), Friendship and peer relations. New York: Wiley, 1975. pp. 293-298.